


Your Name in the Cold

by amoama



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Jon comes back to life.





	

A voice calls him. “Jon, Jon, Jon Snow,” - is that, was that, once, his name? Perhaps Bran or Rickon? It sounds deep but then, they’re all older now. Bran’s voice could reach him, here in the dark recess, what’s left of his mind, and he may not know it. 

The air on his face is hot and he knows that it’s Ghost, his last ally, guarding against the winter frost. 

The voice echoes again, “Jon, Jon Snow, Jon Snow.” Warm tendrils of thought, sent to awaken his frozen mind, urging him to rise and face all that awaits him.


End file.
